


Pages inachevées

by TheDarkFlygon



Series: Old PDV Stuff (2013-2016) [31]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, F/F, Ficlet Collection, Implied/Referenced Death in Childbirth, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, POV First Person, Whump
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2019-06-28 17:16:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15711729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkFlygon/pseuds/TheDarkFlygon
Summary: Une compilation des histoires PDV que je n'ai pas finies entre 2012 et 2016 et dont l'état est trop inachevé pour que je puisse les poster séparément. La plupart d'entre elles datent de 2015, mais il y a quelques exceptions.





	1. "Projet 1": Overstress

**Author's Note:**

> Si jamais vous vous demandiez c'est quoi ces noms de "projets", voici une courte charte d'équivalence (approximative: à part RC, les projets ici et les 3 derniers, je suis incertaine des numéros) :  
> Projet 1 : Overstress (ici)  
> Projet 2 : Lettre posthume (ici)  
> Projet 3 : Regards Croisés   
> Projet 4 : Un terrible secret  
> Projet 5 : Du Sang sur les Mains  
> Projet 6 : Babysitting  
> Projet 7 : ??  
> Projet 8 : J'ai Cherché  
> Projet 9 : Childbirth (ici)  
> Projet 10 : Littérature-société (ici)  
> Projet 11 : Tu me répugnes  
> Projet 12 : Mardi matin  
> Projet 13 : Mais où est passé M. Bannaire ? (BD, perdu)  
> Projet 14 : Mystère au Lycée Rimbaud (BD, perdu)

Je… Je ne sais pas ce qui m’arrive en ce moment.  
Depuis quelques temps, j’ai étrangement mal au ventre, sans ce que ce ne soit mes règles. Sans que je ne sache pourquoi, la douleur me ronge, s’amplifiant de jour en jour. Mes collègues ne cessent de me dire que je devrais consulter un médecin. Comme si je n’avais que ça à faire ! 

Moi, je vis seule et peine à payer mes factures. Je n’ai d’ailleurs presque pas d’impôts sur le revenu, pour vous dire. Enfin, je ne devrais pas m’en plaindre, les impôts que je dois payer font mon salaire… Je suis célibataire et je n’ai qu’un pauvre salaire de prof de lycée pour subvenir à mes besoins. 

Et des allocations familiales ? Comme si j’avais du temps pour élever des enfants ! Je passe mon temps à courir entre chez moi et deux lycées, qui sont à une demi-heure de route de l’autre. Et comme précisé auparavant, je suis célibataire, comment pourrais-je en avoir ? Je ne m’appelle pas Rhéa Silvia, je ne vais pas me faire violer par je ne sais quel dieu sorti de je ne sais où. 

Ce qui est vicieux avec cette histoire de mal de ventre, c’est que ça empire de jour en jour. J’ai beau prendre des médicaments, ça ne marche pas. Ça doit bien faire deux semaines que ça dure, et j’ai l’impression d’avoir mes règles en permanence. Tout cela m’embête fort, faire cours debout avec ça sans se faire remarquer par les élèves n’est pas chose aisée. Mais ce qui reste la pire chose avec ça, c’est que ça me fait gonfler à ce niveau-là… Ce n’est pas visible en-dessous de mes vêtements, enfin du moins, ça l’était… 

Mes élèves commencent à plus regarder ma « bosse » que ma propre tête. C’est fortement dérangeant d’avoir l’impression de parler dans le vide. Mon discours est-il ennuyeux ? Suis-je si mauvaise au point de ne pas intéresser… ? Je ne sais plus, et malgré mon sourire brillant, je suis pleine de doutes… Ma sœur a tendance à me reprocher mon célibat, mes parents me reprochent de ne pas assez leur rendre visite, mon beau-frère me reproche de ne pas m’intéresser à mes neveux, mes collègues me reprochent de vivre en ermite par rapport à eux. 

Je suis obligée de vivre comme cela, si je ne veux pas finir dans la misère… A vrai dire, j’ai connu un ami agriculteur dont le père s’est suicidé faute de vivre décemment, mon ancienne meilleure amie m’a abandonnée quand elle m’a su prof… J’ai l’impression de ne faire que poussière de ma vie.

Nous sommes en 2014. Je fête cette année mes 27 ans. Et je suis encore vierge. Je n’ai jamais eu, contrairement à ce que mon physique pourrait faire penser, de vie amoureuse. J’ai à peine eu quelques sentiments autres que de l’amitié envers les autres. Ma sœur me reproche d’ailleurs ma virginité, puisque j’approche de la trentaine de jours en jours. 

Aujourd’hui, nous sommes vendredi. J’ai peur, peur de me tromper dans mes gestes, bizarrement. Je fais ça depuis un petit bout de temps, mais je ne cesse d’avoir peur. J’ai mal, j’ai mal… Je ferai passer ça avec une tasse de café, ça n’est rien. J’espère que personne ne remarquera mes craintes, derrière mon habituel sourire brillant. 

L’heure des 1STMG1 est finie. Je repense à la classe d’après. Les 2D4. Ils sont presque insoumis quand il s’agit de leur faire manger la bouillie pleine de mots compliqués qu’est mon cours. Certes, certains sont d’excellents élèves, mais le reste… Je n’ose même pas penser à comment ils se comporteraient s’ils voyaient ce qu’on pourrait appeler la « vraie moi ». Une prof faible n’est plus qu’une victime facile. Et je sais de quoi je parle.

C’était lors de ma première année. Je m’étais enfermée dans des idées comme quoi je devrais passer le guère de mon temps à travailler et retravailler mes cours. Je ne faisais pas attention à mon état de santé, toujours rivée sur mes leçons avec un crayon dans la main.


	2. "Projet 2"

« Franchement, je ne pensais pas que tu allais me manquer. Quand je t’écris, ça fait quatre mois que je ne t’ai pas vue. Tu as comme disparue de la circulation du jour au lendemain l’an dernier. Je n’ai pas vraiment fait attention, je pensais juste que tu étais malade. Tu avais mal à la tête, tu sifflotais de douleur. Tes jambes tremblaient, et des fois, je t’entendais te murmurer à toi-même que tes os te faisaient mal, comme si quelque chose les rongeaient.   
J’ignorais ta douleur. J’étais fatiguée, ce n’était que ma quatrième année. J’avais du travail sur les bras, j’étais bien en retard et tu restais toujours discrète durant nos créneaux communs, devant les gamins qui me regardaient raconter mes sornettes… J’essayais d’oublier mon esprit individualiste, mais je me suis rendue compte trop tard que je me suis juste refermée sur moi-même pendant tout ce temps, plongée dans mes préoccupations et mon surmenage.   
Luc parfois pestait en salle des profs sur ton comportement. Il était mort d’inquiétude, mais il ne voulait pas l’admettre à voix haute : il n’assumait pas d’en avoir quelque chose à faire d’une collègue « comme toi », comme dirait cet abruti de Jean-René. Je me rappelle encore de Florence qui se demandait pourquoi tu étais absente bien plus souvent qu’avant.  
J’ai revu cette fille qui trainait avec Marianne, qu’on avait en Littérature-Société. Tu sais, une blonde-châtain avec des yeux bleus, qui avait une pochette noire accrochée sur l’épaule et un sac avec des fleurs. Un jour, elle a osé venir me parler après un cours où tu étais une fois de plus manquante à l’appel. Elle m’a demandé si je savais ce que t’arrivait. C’est à ce moment-là que je me suis rendue compte que tu formais comme un vide en moi. Les cours n’étaient plus les mêmes sans toi qui regardait et qui aidait les élèves.   
Depuis, qu’est-ce que j’ai pleuré en pensant à toi. Des fois, tu revenais pour quelques jours, tu faisais cours, et tu repartais subitement. Et, il y a trois mois, le proviseur en a eu marre et t’as remplacée par ce connard de Jean-Charles, un bourge qui n’a pas réussi à être recruté en lycée privé tellement il est détestable, dédaigneux et cruellement peu pédagogique. Ce jour-là, je m’en rappelle parfaitement. Je suis tombée des nues en pleurant, les mains devant les yeux. Meriem, qui nous annonçait la nouvelle, se demanda pourquoi je réagissais ainsi, moi qui t’aimais si peu. Toute la journée, j’ai broyé du noir. Mes élèves ont fait les frais de ma tristesse et de mes sanglots, ma voix n’était pas claire et j’avais les yeux rouges. Un de mes élèves me fit remarquer que mon maquillage avait coulé depuis un bout de temps. J’ai fini par repartir chez moi, laissant « notre » groupe derrière, privé de ses deux profs…  
On est la rentrée 2015 aujourd’hui. Jean-Charles est aux commandes des Secondes qui devraient te revenir. Il sourit à l’idée que tu ne reviennes pas, que tu lui laisses eux, les TS3 et les TL1. Luc semble plus malheureux que jamais, et toi comme moi, nous l’avons vu assez peu mélancolique comme ça. Je n’avais pas réalisé que ton absence le rongeait autant, comme elle me ronge encore actuellement. Je ne supporte pas faire cours avec ce pervers hypocrite à quelques mètres de moi. Il a déjà essayé de me violer l’an dernier, mais il est le chouchou du proviseur. Ma plainte n’a pas été gardée par la police. J’en ai assez de lui, mais je refuse de le laisser seul avec les filles. Qui sait ce qu’il peut leur faire.  
Je sais que ça semble un caprice, mais j’attends avec impatience ton retour, si tu comptes le refaire. Tu nous manques à tous. Excuse-moi si cette lettre papier est trempée, c’est que j’ai du mal à me retenir de chouiner en écrivant ça.   
-Sarah L. »

Je relisais cette lettre que je n’ai jamais donnée encore une fois en salle des profs. Les collègues me regardaient tous inquiets, comme si me voir mélancolique les préoccupaient.


	3. "Projet 9"

_« Mais Docteur, on ne peut pas l’envoyer en soins intensifs si un médecin ne l’a pas examinée auparavant !_

_-J’m’en fous !! Vous allez la laisser crever comme ça ?! »_

 

Je suis en train de complètement perdre la tête. Mes mains ensanglantées tremblent pendant que je vois Coraline trembler comme une feuille. Pour ce que je viens de faire, je risque de me faire radier. J’ai pris le rôle d’un médecin que je ne suis pas pour espérer sauver une vie. J’ai pris une décision que je n’aurais pas dû parce que j’avais peur.

**J’ai peur.**

 

J’ai encore face à moi la sorte de lit dont les draps sont recouverts de sang. De **son** sang. J’enlève mes gans, les claque au sol violemment. Elle me regarde. Elle me regarde avec ses grand yeux naïfs de putain de coupable !

 

_« Quoi, qu’est-ce que t’as à me regarder comme ça ?!_

_-Clé… Clém…_

_-Ta gueule. J’veux pas t’entendre. »_

Qu’elle ne chiale pas pour quelque chose dont elle est responsable. C’est de sa faute si **elle** est sur le point de mourir. C’est de **sa** faute si je suis sur le point de **la** perdre. C’est de sa faute si le sang a coulé.  **C’est de sa faute, c’est de sa faute !!**

 

_« Docteur Fucolle ! Docteur Fucolle ! On doit quitter la salle pour le nettoyage !_

_-Allons-y, Coraline. »_

 

Et la vie continue. Ce n’est pas la première fois qu’une primipare se présente à moi. Ce n’est pas la première fois que j’ai risqué de perdre une patiente à la mort. Mais jamais personne n’est décédé lorsque je prenais le cas en charge.

**Alors pourquoi je n’ai pas pu la sauver elle ?!**

 

 

Elle pleure. Moi aussi, je sens que je suis sur le point de chialer, mais qui de nous deux a une raison légitime ? Elle, qui est responsable, ou moi, qui ai échoué ?! Bordel, je comprends plus rien !! Qu’est-ce qui m’affole comme ça ?

 

_« Pourquoi c’est pas toi qui a porté ce gosse ?!_

_-C’est… C’est parti de travers… J’avais essayé de la convaincre mais elle n’a pas voulu…_

_-…J’aurais pas dû te blâmer, Sarah »_

 

Bien sûr que ce n’est pas sa faute, enfin.


	4. "Projet 10"

En fait, c’était censé être un cours de Littérature-Société comme les autres. Vous savez, les élèves qui bossent sur des exposés divers sur des sujets divers auxquels vous ne vous attendriez pas tandis que les profs seraient là pour aider et donner des lignes directrices aux groupes un peu perdus.   
Comme d’habitude, ça serait la prof de Français qui serait plus appelée parce que c’est elle qui dominait dans le duo. Il faut dire, la prof d’Histoire allait se taire et juste suivre les ordres en essayant de se démarquer un peu mais sans y arriver de par une incroyable incompétence.   
Aussi basique et routinier que ça ne puisse paraître, j’aurais aimé que ça continue comme ça longtemps.

Ça allait encore être deux heures à faire composer des carnets de voyage, à s’entraîner à la calligraphie, à étudier la thématique du barbare et les populations du Moyen-Orient en rapport avec cela. C’était divertissant, du moins nettement plus que les cours habituels.  
Enfin, je m’attendais à tout sauf à ce qui s’est passé ce mardi-là. Personne n’aurait été capable de penser que l’une des deux profs se mettrait à perdre le contrôle de sa propre intégrité physique. Le spectacle était atroce : toux incessante, confusion mentale au stade du « je ne sais pas ce que je fais ici », la réaction de tous qui ne comprenaient pas ce qui se passait, ce genre de trucs. Si seulement j’avais su que ça allait si mal tourner…  
Je n’aurais pas été travaillé, tiens.

C’était droguée au sirop contre la toux et au Doliprane que j’ai été au boulot mardi. Il faisait froid, la salle était encore plus congelée que l’extérieur qui pointait dans les moins deux degrés et ma collègue venait de m’annoncer qu’elle serait en retard à cause de soucis sur l’autoroute entre Lille et Homarville.  
Je ne la voyais toujours pas arriver alors que l’heure tournait. Sept heures trente, quarante, quarante-cinq, que faisait-elle ? Les élèves se rassemblaient de plus en plus devant la porte de la salle P4 et j’ai fini à la première sonnerie par les faire rentrer. Rien que déglutir finissait par me faire mal tellement ma gorge était blessée par la toux.

Elle arriva finalement juste avant le début du cours. Je dévisageais le gobelet de café qu’elle tenait à la main : est-ce qu’elle avait vraiment pris le temps d’aller se chercher un café alors qu’elle était déjà considérablement en retard ?   
Ses excuses ne me faisaient rien. Ils travaillaient et je n’arrivais même pas à marcher correctement sans tousser en continu. Entre deux quintes certes j’arrivais à dire quelque chose, mais je sentais les regards se poser sur moi au fur et à mesure de l’avancement du cours.

J’avais mal à la tête et à la poitrine. Un drôle de point de côté se renforçait vers mes côtes gauches et j’en étais affaiblie considérablement.


End file.
